


here where you should be

by Cassie (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Christmas, Dominance, Established Relationship, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shibari, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie
Summary: Sam and Daniel plan a surprise for Jack to find wrapped up under his tree on Christmas morning
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	here where you should be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leyenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Leyenn
> 
> Thank you to calantha2001 for the beta

"Ssh!" Daniel winced at the creaking of the closet door as Sam closed it, and held a finger up to his lip. "Don't wake him." 

Sam followed him out of the bedroom. "That was the door, not me!" she shot back in a whisper, glaring at him in the early morning light. "And you know he woke up the second we got out of bed." 

"That's not the point." Daniel took the coiled up red and green ropes from her as soon as they reached the living room. "We don't want him coming out here to see what we're doing and ruin his surprise." 

"No, I know," Sam agreed with an excited grin. 

Daniel started uncoiling the red rope, running the length through his fingers. "You need to be naked for this to work,” he pointed out, one eyebrow raised.

Sam dropped her hand to the waistband of her pyjama shorts. "You're being very bossy for a submissive," she teased. 

"And you're not being very - " he paused and frowned. "switchy for a switch." 

"Switchy?" Sam laughed softly. "Daniel, I don't think that's actually..." 

Daniel kissed her quiet, one hand curling around the back of her neck. "This was your idea," he whispered against her lips, smiling as her hands went to his waist, pulling him closer and kissing him back. "So, will you please shut up and get naked, so I can wrap you up under the tree for Jack? Or I'm going back to bed and you can tie yourself up." He kissed her again and stepped back, snapping the rope between his hands, an expectant look on his face. 

Grinning, Sam quickly stripped off. She stood with them in her hand for a moment and frowned, then kicked them under the couch. "Where do you want me?" 

Daniel took a moment to run his gaze over her and lick his lips, his cock twitching in his pants. "I think I'm supposed to be asking you that. I still need you to talk me through this." He looked briefly uncertain, eyes flicking between the rope and Sam. 

Sam took his hand. "You've got this." She brushed her lips over his cheek. "Just like we practised. Start with the harness." 

"Arms up." Daniel smiled as Sam lifted her arms out to the side. He looped the rope around her, just below her breasts, and tied it off to the side. "Not too tight?" 

Sam shook her head. "Just right but remember to pull it taut." 

Pulling the tails of the rope up over Sam's shoulder, Daniel nodded. His tongue stuck out slightly in concentration as he brought the rope down between her breasts, over the rope wrapped around her ribcage, then under it, pulling it taut. 

Sam sucked in a breath, a content look on her face. Daniel chuckled softly. "I always forget how much you love rope bondage." He kissed her as he brought the rope back up between her breasts to her other shoulder and down to the chest strap on the other side. "By the time we're done, you're going to be so far gone, aren't you?" 

"Probably," she admitted. 

Daniel pulled the rope through the chest strap, up and under, and wrapped it around the front of Sam's body, this time over her breasts. Bringing the rope back around the criss-cross on her back, he looped it again around the chest strap then ran it around her across her other shoulder creating the harness. 

"Run it parallel to the first rope," Sam reminded him. 

Daniel nodded and ran the rope underneath the full harness of ropes on her back on the opposite side. He then ran the rope under her arm and back over the opposite shoulder, then back down, tying a knot to secure the bondage. He moved to stand in front of her, his face lighting up at the sight of the red ropes hugging Sam tightly above and below her breasts and around her shoulders. He leaned in, cupping her breasts in his hands, feeling the silky rope against her warm skin, his thumbs rubbing her hard nipples making her gasp, and press into his hands

"I can already tell how turned on you are,” Daniel said quietly, feeling pleased with himself. He smiled shyly as Sam touched the ropes herself, fingers running over the knots. 

"I'm not the only one," Sam smirked and Daniel looked down, seeing the outline of his erection clearly visible through his own pants. She ran a finger down his length, and he groaned. "Are you getting off on tying me up?" Sam kissed Daniel again, pressing her bound breasts against his naked chest. "I thought you were the submissive here." 

Daniel swallowed heavily before he kissed her back. "You know I am. And I kind of wish it were me getting tied up under the tree, but you look... Sam, you look beautiful." 

Sam's face lit up at the compliment and she kissed Daniel again, palming him through his pants and making him gasp. "Now you know why Jack and I enjoy tying you up as much as you love being tied up. It can definitely be arranged for you to spend some time in bondage over the holiday - you've earned a reward, anything you like, I promise. 

"Sam..." With a final caress of her breasts, he forced himself to step away. He picked up a length of green rope and wrapped it around her waist, looping the rope around itself. He repeated the wrap in the other direction, above the previous line, then pulled it through the loop he'd created, pulling the tail through. "Not too tight? You can still breathe comfortably?" 

"It's fine," Sam confirmed, reaching out to cup his cheek in her hands. "You're doing just great, Daniel." 

Daniel smiled back at her as he pulled the length of rope through the loop and down between her legs. He tied an overhand knot in the rope, positioning it to sit on her clit. Sam groaned as it pressed into her, her hips bucking slightly as Daniel ran the cord between her legs and back up to the belt. He looped the rope around itself and tied it off. Daniel ran one fingertip along her labia, and she groaned again. "You're already so wet."

“Oh!” Sam pressed down against Daniel’s hand with a sharp exhalation and he pulled the rope a little tighter. She gasped his name and shifted her stance, spreading her feet further apart. “If you keep doing things like that, Jack’s going to find a very different surprise!” 

Daniel picked up another length of green rope. He opened his mouth to ask her to kneel down but she had already slid gracefully to her knees at his feet, arms held loosely at her sides. He licked his lips and adjusted his erection, feeling a damp patch starting to form on his pants. "Fuck," he murmured, running the back of his hand over his mouth. 

Sam grinned impishly at him as he crouched down next to her and started tying her ankles to her thighs, wrapping the rope round her bent leg. He wrapped the rope around her leg three times, positioning the lines to lay neatly against each other and checking the tension before separating the strands and tying them off. By the time he'd bound her other leg in a similar fashion, they were both breathing heavily, and Daniel's cock was achingly hard, a buzz of arousal spreading through his body. He ran his hands up her thighs, over skin and rope, teasing his fingers along her crotch rope. Sam trembled and whimpered, her legs falling farther apart. She gasped his name and he leaned in and kissed her again. 

"I want to fuck you," he whispered in her ear, nuzzling her neck between words. "Can you imagine how hard Jack is going to fuck you when he sees you like this? You'll be walking funny all Christmas. And hopefully so will I!" 

Sam shuddered, her eyes closing and her hands sliding down her belly. 

"Ah, none of that." Daniel caught her hands in his and pulled them away, chuckling at the frustrated whimper. "Hands behind your back." Daniel knelt behind Sam and picked up the last length of rope. 

"I thought I was in charge here." Sam scowled at Daniel. 

"You are." Daniel kissed her again, slowly, and deeply, one hand cupping her cheek. "I'm being a good boy and doing exactly what you told me to do. I'm tying you up for Jack and Jack wouldn't let you touch yourself without permission. Now, hands behind your back so we can get this finished unless you want your surprise ruined."

Sam smiled brightly at Daniel and placed her hands behind her back, one above the other. 

"How do you want this done?" 

"Um," Sam looked over her shoulder. "Single column, then anchored to the chest harness." 

Daniel nodded slowly. "OK, I think I can do that." 

"You can, Daniel. Keep going nice and slowly, just like we practised. We've got plenty of time." 

As if on cue, the coffee maker in the kitchen beeped into life. Daniel laughed. "Or we've got about five minutes." 

"That too," Sam agreed. "Still got time. Start with the bottom wrist," she told him, wiggling her hand at him. 

Daniel tied the rope around her lower hand, knotting it in place, then ran the rope up to her other wrist. He looped it around that wrist and tied it off before using the rest of the length to tie her wrists to the chest harness, securing her arms behind her back. "How's that?" 

Sam arched her back and wiggled her fingers. "Mmm, feels good. Almost done, just the finishing touches. Put me under the tree," she instructed. "I can smell the coffee, so he'll be out any second." 

"Are you sure you don't want to wiggle over there yourself? It would probably be..."

"It'll be quicker if you do it. I trust you, Daniel." 

"OK, if you're sure. " Daniel frowned but grabbed the back of the chest harness and manhandled Sam until she was kneeling under the tree. He grinned at the low moan it elicited and kissed her slowly. 

"Very fucking sure," Sam told him, her eyes dark and hooded. "Collar, then help me lie down." 

Daniel grabbed her collar and the leash from where he'd tossed them on the couch, and quickly buckled the collar around her neck. He hooked the leash into the O-ring at the front of the collar and gently arranged Sam so she was laying on her back, legs spread and feet flat on the floor. Her eyes slid closed and her lips were parted, her cheeks flushed pink with arousal. "You look good enough to eat," he grinned at her, and kissed her again before loosely tying the leash around one of the branches of the tree. 

He stepped back to admire his handiwork and reached into his pyjama pants, stroking himself slowly. The coffee machine beeped again, and Daniel stepped into the kitchen, poured himself a mug, and settled down on the couch, checking one last time that the couch hid Sam from view from the bedroom door. Daniel sipped his coffee, one eye on Sam and half-watching out of the cabin window as the falling snow blanketed the forest, waiting for Jack to emerge from the bedroom. 

As if on cue, Jack came out of the bedroom door, shirtless and barefoot, his pyjama pants hanging low on his hips. Daniel smiled into his cup, enjoying the sight. "Morning, Jack." 

Jack huffed and crossed the room, bending over to kiss Daniel, cupping his face with one hand cold enough to make Daniel shiver. "My bed should not be empty on Christmas morning," Jack grumbled against Daniel's lips. 

"No Sir. Sorry, Sir," Daniel responded with a cheeky grin. 

Jack's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to reply but before he could speak, Sam spoke up. 

"Merry Christmas, Sir." Her voice was both cheerful and breathless, and Daniel's fingers tightened around his mug. He took another sip, watching as Jack stepped back and rounded the couch to stand in front of the Christmas tree.

"Oh." Jack's exclamation was barely louder than a whisper but filled with wonder. Daniel couldn’t stop himself from fidgeting nervously even though Jack's face lit up like a child at... well... like a child at Christmas when he saw Sam tied up under the tree. 

"Merry Christmas, Sir." Daniel’s voice was husky, his breath caught in his chest. 

"Is this my present?" 

"Yes, Sir." Sam and Daniel replied at the same time and Jack chuckled. He crouched down next to Sam and Daniel placed his coffee mug on the table, shifting around to lie on his stomach on the couch to watch. Jack slid a hand around the back of Sam's head, tugging her up and kissing her. His other hand cupped one of her bound breasts and Daniel saw her arch into his touch even as she was held in place. 

Jack broke the kiss and turned his attention to the bondage. He ran his hands along the ropes, checking the knots, and nodding when he was able slide two fingers under. Jack instructed Sam to wiggle her fingers and toes, and Daniel can hear his pleased hums. 

"Did you do this, Daniel?" 

Daniel nodded and sucked his lower lip into his mouth. "Yes, Sir." 

Jack smiled. "You've done a good job." 

Daniel couldn't help the shiver of delight that courses through him at Jack's praise. "Thank you." 

"We've been practising," Sam tells him, and Daniel can hear the pride in her voice. 

"I can tell." Jack bends over and kisses her again. 

Jack unhooked the leash from the tree and grabbed Sam by the rope harness, dragging her in front of the couch. He pushed her up onto her knees, tightening a couple of the knots to pull her wrists further up her back, making Sam gasp. Sam spread her knees, arching her back as Jack grabbed her hair and kissed her hard, then eased her back onto her back. 

"Look at her, Daniel. Look at your hard work. See how you've made her look so... so.... so hot." 

Daniel groaned and sat back up again, feet flat on the floor, his cock twitching in his pants. He curled his hands into fists, pressing them down on the couch to stop himself from stroking his aching cock. "I am," he replied, voice rough. "She is." He was unable to tear his eyes away as Jack crouched down next to Sam, trailing his fingers down her stomach making her squirm. 

Jack stroked his fingers over Sam's crotch, pulling lightly on her crotch rope, making her arch her back and groan. She spread her legs wider with a whispered plea. Daniel's breath caught in his chest and he sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he imagined being in Sam's position with Jack's fingers teasing him. He groaned and Jack looked back over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised. 

"And I haven't even started with you yet.” Jack chuckled in amusement. He pressed the knot against Sam's clit, and she groaned again, grinding down into his touch. "You should feel how wet she is, Daniel." 

"I know," Daniel's voice was rough. He was barely resisting the urge to wrap a hand around his cock. "Fuck, Jack." 

"Yup," Jack agreed. He moved slightly so Daniel could see clearly, then bent over to kiss Sam, one hand in her hair, holding her head still, tongue plundering her mouth. Jack slid the fingers of his other hand into Sam, fingers either side of the rope, pressing it taut and rough against sensitive skin. He fucked her with his fingers and tongue, the heel of his hand pressing the knot against her clit, rubbing it up and down. 

Daniel couldn't hear her but could see her rocking and thrusting against him, her body trembling as Jack skilfully drove her towards orgasm. He knew she was whimpering and gasping into the kiss and was probably trying to get free of the ropes, desperate to touch Jack. Daniel was desperate to touch too, desperate to be touched, his own hips starting to buck up into thin air. 

“No touching, Daniel.” Jack chastised without looking over his shoulder. Daniel groaned and slumped against the back of the couch; hands fisted at his sides. He grit his teeth and stared up at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath, Christmas lights flickering at the corner of his eyes. “I didn’t say you could look away,” Jack pointed out. Daniel frowned – how the hell did Jack even know? 

“Jack,” Daniel started but stopped when Sam cried out, pleading with Jack to let her come. 

"No." And with those words, Jack pulled his fingers from Sam and eased himself to his feet. He leaned over Daniel and kissed him, slowly and deeply, before pressing his wet fingers into Daniel's mouth. 

Daniel's eyes widened as the taste of Sam's wetness exploded on his tongue and he groaned loudly around Jack's fingers. He grabbed onto Jack's shoulders, moaning pornographically as he sucked, Jack's free hand sliding into his hair and holding his head in place. 

"Good boy," Jack praised, kissing Daniel on the forehead before grabbing Daniel’s coffee mug from the side table. "Now kids, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He walked over to the bedroom door, taking a long drink of the coffee, pausing before leaving the room. "Oh, and this should go without saying - No touching, and no coming."

Breathing heavily, Daniel sank down onto the cushions, his legs spread wide and his feet on the floor. He pressed the palm of his hand against the base of his erection, groaning as the touch didn't help. He eased the waistband of his pyjama pants away from the sensitive skin, sighing at the relief.

"No touching," Sam reminded him breathlessly from the floor. 

Daniel looked over at her and sucked his lower lip into his mouth. He curled his hands over his knees. "I know." He swallowed heavily, a slow grin spreading on his face as he ran his eyes over her. "Fuck Sam. You look..." He could smell her arousal, still taste her on his tongue. Her face was flushed, her eyes dark and her lips swollen. Her nipples were dark and hard, and Daniel ached to lick and suck them. "I think he liked his Christmas present."

Sam laughed softly, squirming in her bondage, hips still moving restlessly. "If you want to touch something, get down here." 

Daniel bit back a groan - he wanted nothing more than to bury his fingers or tongue inside her, to make her come. He dragged in a couple of deep breaths through his nose, exhaling slowly and shaking his head. "But Jack said - " 

"You've been such a good boy all morning. Don't go and ruin it for yourself now." The tone of Sam's voice made Daniel shiver, and itch to obey her. "Be a good boy, Daniel. Come down here and make me come. You want your reward, don't you? You want to be all trussed up nice and tight." 

"Yes," Daniel whispered. He pressed his lips together, his mind racing with the positions Sam could tie him up in. "I..." 

"All you have to do is be a good boy and get me off."

"I can't. Sam, I can't. Jack said no touching and no coming," he reminded her.

Sam whimpered and Daniel knew how frustrated she was. "We won't tell him; he doesn't have to know. 

Daniel snorted. "He'll know. He always does. I'm not ruining my Christmas, or yours, for that." 

"This is all your fault! You're the one who tied me up."

Daniel's eyebrows climbed. "Because you asked me to. You're telling me you didn't think he'd just tease you?" 

Sam groaned. "Come on Daniel, _please_. I'd never do this to you. I just need to come, please."

A laugh escaped Daniel. "Really, Sam? You'd never do this to me? Your favourite game is to tie me up, tease me to the edge of coming, then leave me there, for hours!" He shook his head and stood up, walking to stand over Sam. "And we both know you love the same, love being all tied up and desperate and needy." Sam nodded and licked her lips, looking up at Daniel through half-closed eyes. 

"Daniel..." 

Daniel bent down and kissed her hard, pinching her nipples to make her yelp and arch up under him. "All you have to do is lay there and enjoy yourself until Jack comes back," he told her. He made his way into the kitchen. He stopped in front of the freezer and wondered if it would be cheating to press a bag of frozen peas against his aching cock. He groaned at the thought, his hands curling around the freezer door, before snorting a laugh and stepping back again. Bending over slightly, hands on his knees, he took a few deep breaths and mentally conjugated Latin verbs in a desperate attempt to get himself back under control - not that it worked. "Coffee," he muttered, reminding himself why he was in the kitchen, and poured himself a second mug of coffee from the machine. 

When he returned to the living room, he flashed Sam a bright smile as he stepped around her. He sat back down on the couch, one leg tucked under him, his hands wrapped around his mug and his eyes moving slowly between Sam and the bedroom door. 

Jack reappeared a few minutes later, dressed in a faded grey USAF t-shirt and threadbare blue jeans, feet still bare. He leaned against the doorframe, an amused look on his face as Daniel met his eyes. 

"Hi." Daniel smiled and took another sip of his coffee. 

"You moved," Jack pointed out with a mischievous smirk. 

"You took my coffee," Daniel replied simply, shrugging one shoulder. "You wouldn't want me cranky because I hadn't had coffee, would you?"

Jack laughed. "No, we wouldn't want that." He stepped properly into the room; his hands full of things but Daniel couldn't see what. Jack placed the items in the chair and stood in front of the couch. He kissed Daniel, tongue demanding entrance and teeth worrying his lower lip. One hand curled around the back of Daniel's neck, the other sliding down his chest to stroke his cock through his pants. 

Daniel groaned into the kiss and thrust into Jack's hand. He tightened his hands around his mug, trying not to drop or spill it. As soon as Jack broke the kiss, he placed his mug on the table. "Jack," he groaned, grabbing at Jack's arm, and pulling him back down for another kiss. He could feel Sam watching them and slid a hand around to cup Jack's ass. Sam and Jack both groaned, and Jack chuckled into the kiss. 

"Have you been a good boy, Daniel?" 

Daniel grinned at Jack. "No, Sir. 

"Oh?" Jack quirked an eyebrow. "I could hear Sam trying to get you to make her come, but you didn't, did you?" 

Daniel shook his head, looking past Jack at Sam who was staring at them, her thighs pressed together and her hips bucking. "Sam's not being a good girl," he murmured, looking pleased when Jack looked over his shoulder. 

"Sam," he said warningly, and she mewled in frustration, letting her legs fall open again with a groan of his name. "And you're telling tales, Daniel. 

"Sorry, Sir." Daniel replied, neither looking nor sounding sorry. 

Jack rested his hip against the arm of the couch, stroking a finger through Daniel's hair. "So, you've not been a good boy?" he prompted.

Daniel shook his head. "No sir. I have a confession, Sir." He grinned at Jack, then dipped his head and looked up at him through his eyelashes. "I moved when you told me not to. And before you woke up, earlier this morning, I touched Sam without permission." 

Jack laughed and grabbed Daniel by the bicep, tugging him to his feet. Kissing him, Jack pulled Daniel's pyjama pants down and Daniel stepped out of them. "Naked is a good look for you," Jack murmured. “Look how hard you are for me already.” He motioned with one hand for Daniel to slowly turn around. “Show Sam how hard you are without us even touching you.”

Daniel felt his cheeks heat up and knew he was blushing, embarrassed at being put on display. His cock twitched, his body betraying how much he enjoyed it despite his discomfort. Jack’s pleased sounds echoed in his ears and Daniel took a deep breath, exhaling slowly and stepping closer to Jack when beckoned. 

“Good boy.” Jack pressed a kiss to Daniel’s jaw, nuzzling Daniel's throat as he took Daniel's balls in his hand, rolling them gently. Daniel whimpered softly and bucked his hips up, grabbing hold of Jack's shoulder. Jack chuckled and wrapped a hand around Daniel's cock, stroking him steadily until Daniel threw his head back and thrust into his hand, then Jack stopped, making Daniel whine in frustration and wiped his hand clean on Daniel's thigh. 

"Did you touch yourself too?" 

Daniel swallowed and nodded, but Jack continued looking expectantly at him. "Yes, Sir. "

"You know what happens to naughty boys," Jack teased, running a finger along the underside of Daniel's cock. Daniel inhaled sharply; he was close to the edge and Jack knew exactly how far he could take him. 

"They get punished, Sir." Daniel tried to sound sorry but was struggling to stop himself from grinning. 

Jack nodded and turned to the pile of things he'd placed in the chair, pulling out Daniel's collar and a pair of soft black leather cuffs. He fastened Daniel's collar around his neck, buckled it in place, then ran a finger along the edge, teasing along skin and leather. "Hands behind your back." 

Daniel sighed in pleasure as Jack cuffed his hands behind his back and clipping the cuffs together with a short chain. Daniel pulled gently at them, made a pleased noise when they didn’t give, and relaxed into their hold. He closed his eyes and rolled his neck and shoulders, his heartbeat and breathing speeding up. A shiver ran through him when Jack called him a good boy and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. He hummed contently, the sound turning to a grunt of surprise when Jack did something behind his back, pulling his arms up slightly, then he heard a click, and realised his wrists were locked to his collar. "Oh!" He tugged but they were secure, holding his hands up in the middle of his back. 

Jack ran a finger down the centre of Daniel's back and Daniel squirmed, breathing heavily as Jack stroked his lower back and down the cleft of his ass. "Sit down on the couch," Jack instructed. Daniel sat down as directed, looking up at Jack expectantly. Jack stood in front of Daniel, one hand cupping his cheek. "You've been a naughty boy who needs to be punished.” Jack’s hand moved to take Daniel’s chin in his hand. “But because you were so good to wrap Sam up nicely for me, you still get a Christmas treat." He brushed his lips over Daniel's, pulling away before Daniel had a chance to respond. "Do you want to be gagged?" 

Daniel felt his cheeks heat up and grinned - he loved being gagged but Jack often didn't let him be, liked to hear him. He nodded happily. "Yes, please Sir." 

"I thought you might." Jack grinned and kissed Daniel, this time slowly and deeply, taking his time, one hand fisted in his hair, holding his head still. Daniel's lips felt slick and swollen when Jack pulled back, and Jack ran a finger along them, groaning as Daniel sucked the finger into his mouth. Jack picked the gag up from the chair and Daniel parted his lips, accepting the cock gag into his mouth. It was bigger than he expected, pressing his tongue down. He grunted as Jack tightened the straps, working his jaw around it, feeling the leather panel across his mouth. "Good?" 

Breathing through his nose, Daniel nodded. 

"Good boy. Now I want you to sit there and not move until I'm ready for you, OK?" 

Daniel nodded again. He groaned around the gag, the taste of the leather already filling his senses and turning him on even more than he already was. His cock twitched and he clenched his ass, unable to stop himself pulling against his restraints and feeling the press of the collar against his throat. Another muffled groan escaped him, and Jack laughed, ruffled his hair, and moved to kneel next to Sam.

Daniel watched as Jan ran his fingers along Sam's bondage, fingers testing the knots again, then stroking along her arms and legs. 

"Wiggle your fingers," he instructed, and she did, wriggling when Jack pressed a kiss to her forehead. His fingers teased her breasts and nipples and she gasped, arching up, pressing her chest into his hand. 

"Oh! Jack, please." Sam moaned breathlessly and the sound sent a shiver through Daniel. “I’ve been good, please Sir!” 

Daniel moaned at the desperation in her voice, pleas tumbling from her lips as Jack kept playing with her nipples. Sam was squirming, whimpering, and panting, the smell of her arousal growing stronger. Jack had made himself comfortable on the floor, one hand caressing down her belly, over her mound and down to her pussy. She spread her legs as wide as she could, toes digging into the rug, and lifting her hips. Jack tugged on her crotch rope, pulling it tighter and pressing the knot against her clit, fingers slipping easily inside her. 

Sam bucked up and Daniel's breath caught in his throat. He wriggled in place on the couch, getting even more turned on as he watched Jack playing with Sam, his breathing growing heavier as Sam writhed under Jack's hands. 

Jack looked up at Daniel. "You really have done a good job tying Sam up." Pride rushed through Daniel at Jack's words and he tried to smile but the gag obscured it. He grunted his thanks and wiggled slightly in his own leather bondage. "I just need to make a couple of adjustments so I can play with my present properly." Jack reached behind him to grab some more ropes from the chair, moved Sam around so she and Daniel could see each other better. Their eyes met and Jack tweaked one of her nipples, making her gasp before he took hold of her and gently but quickly manoeuvred her to lay on her front. She squirmed on the floor, breathless and pleading, and Daniel knew she was trying to grind down against the rope that ran between her legs. Grabbing one of Sam's legs, Jack attached another rope to the knot holding her ankle to her thigh and tied it to the chest harness. He pulled it taut, secured the knot, then repeated the action on her other leg, effectively hogtying her. 

"Comfortable?" He asked, running one nail down her foot, making her try to jerk away. Sam fisted her hands, her forehead falling forward onto the floor and her hips bucking. "I'll take that as a yes. " Jack kissed the back of her thigh before untying her crotch rope. He teased his fingers along her slit, circling her clit, chuckling as she tried in vain to move against him. "You're so fucking ready, aren't you? Almost done. I think you’re going to like this." He grabbed the last item from the chair, a wand vibrator, and showed it to Daniel whose eyes widened, and he moaned. "Daniel thinks you're going to like it, too." Jack re-tied the crotch rope, adding loops to hold the vibrator in place, securing it tightly. "Ready?" He pressed the button and turned the vibrator on. 

Sam's reaction was almost instantaneous - arching into her bondage with a loud, wordless cry. She barely had any room to wiggle against the ropes, her toes curling as the wand vibrated against her clit. Daniel's cock ached in response. He could only imagine how she felt as she writhed and bucked and begged and pleaded. 

"You're allowed to come, Sam," Jack told her as he sat down on the couch, pulling Daniel to sit his lap, Daniel’s back against Jack’s chest, and kissing his jaw. "You can come as many times as you want but I'm not turning it off until I'm finished with Daniel."


End file.
